Grayback's Journey
Grayback's Journey is one of the two journeys in the Campaign, the other one is Kenji's Journey. It composes of 11 missions. Prologue Many years ago,the Wolf Clan lives in a far-away island,living with harmony with nature.They get only what they only need,leaving for others to grow.During Tarrant The Elder used the Serpent Orb to eliminate the Horde threat,he created disasters,including when the Wolf Clan was devastated by a storm.The Druidess order summons the power of the Skull of the White Wolf,their deity and totem.They were warped in an unfamiliar area,met other clans.The clans accepted the Wolf and they made themselves villages to live in.All seems to be simple,until Zymeth,leader of the Lotus Clan,attacks the Wolf Clans,killing most of them and sending the rest to the mines and forests. Grayback ends the story by introducing himself. Mining the Shales They,along with a Sledger,complains hunger on Budo,the taskmaster assigned on the Shale Mines guarded by 2 Staff Adepts.Instead,they were whipped.They were tasked to mine Shale deposits.After they finished one,they were approached Budo again.As they were talking,a Warlock arrives,asking Budo to contribute food for a celebration for Yvaine.The fat taskmaster complies,leaving the duo hungry and lashed again by Budo.They were furtherly tasked to find another Shale deposit.After they finished the task,they approached Budo again.As they were talking,a furious Master Warlock arrives,insulting the food he sent.The taskmaster apologizes and sends the last of the food and his apologies,making the Master Warlock leave.The duo was once again whipped and starved further and the Serpent taskmaster wants more Shale to mine.As the duo finds an underground pond,a Staff Adept leaves the area,seemingly reporting the outsiders to Yvaine.They destroyed a rockslide and they found the Skull of the White Wolf.Just as they approach the totem,Yvaine appears,seemingly calm and cold. Liberating underground As they follow Yvaine,she tasked the duo to dig a Shale deposit and leaves.Just as they finished,they were overwhelmed by Shale Spiders.They kill them all.They saw a Staff Adept weeping for his pet's death and hints that there are more Wolf Clan miners to make his babies fed for a month and flees.As they find more Slaves,they fight and kill so many Lotus Clan Overseers and frees the brethren in chains.As they move along,many Wolf brethren are freed and Lotus Clan guards killed,including a Diseased One and an Unclean One.They heard somebody screaming,Longtooth fighting Shale Spiders,as they help him,Yvaine appears,angry about disturbances.She duels Grayback,but defeated and wounded her.She left the area,pissed off and hurt. Meeting the Snake and the Flower After defeating Yvaine,Grayback and Longtooth decides to ascend further.They found several Wolf Clan miners being guarded by Serpent Clan's Enforcers and Crossbowmen.They liberated them all.They are advancing when they smell deadly and highly explosive gases.They found out that Pitch Slingers was among in prison cells guarded by Lotus Clan Watchtowers.They destroyed the Watchtowers in one side and destroyed the cells,liberating the Pitch Slingers,who destroys the gas effortlessly.They went to the other side,guarded by Warlocks and a Master Warlock.They defeated them and liberated several Diggers.The Diggers used their skills to destroy levers to power down the gates,and liberating more incarcerated brethren.They met and defeated more Lotus and Serpent guards,including several Ronins.They defeated and slain all of the guards and they enter an unlocked gate.Just as Grayback about to exit,Budo the taskmaster,along with several Peasants/Wolf were halting him.He dueled and defeated Budo and killing the hapless Wolf pups. One Last Step As they rush through the exit,Yvaine appears and blocks the exit and disappears,leaving Grayback with no choice but find another way.As he finds a way,he found a Shalery with several Sledgers,he liberated one and the Sledger destroys a rice storage,using the loot to put Wolf warriors with Shale Armor.He tracks the path,meeting and liberating more Wolf brethren from the Lotus Clan warriors.As they move along,more rice storages and uses the loot to dress brethren with Shale and several Blade Acolytes try to halt them,but the hammers,picks,fists and sledges are stronger than their swords and their harsh language.As they move along,they find more Shaleries and defeats stronger guards.As they are nearing the exit,so are desperation of those Lotus warriors halting them. Out for a long time As they exit the mines,they whiff off their first breaths outside the mines,Lotus Clan guards approach and fight them.A Pitch Slinger must go to the Watchtower above the mines to signal Longtooth's reinforcements.They are just in time,as the Lotus are fighting several Lotus Clan warriors.As they approach a gate,Longtooth destroys the lever to unlock the gate.As they approach a Wolf Clan village,they see Wildeye fight several Overseers.They help him kill the whippers.They build the village from scratch,training and mustering enough force to destroy a Lotus Clan village nearby.As they approach the village outskirts,they were met by Yvaine and her guards once again,defeating her and sarcastically insults came from the ice hag's mouth as she was almost torn to shreds. Druids in Distress As they track the location of the Skull of the White Wolf,they spot upon a Dryad fighting a Serpent Witch.They helped her.She warns that a Wolf Clan Druid village is under siege by Serpent Clan base under Utara and her Witches.They established a base,despite several Witches raiding their base.They later spots Utara and they fight her,defeating her and forcing her to flee to her Keep.The Wolves chase her,killing Demonesses and Witches along the way.Later help from the besieged Wolf Druids keep the balance checked.They later corner Utara in a Forest Temple,she says that Gaihla was given to Soban for experiments. Saving a Legend They found Gaihla in Soban's Laboratory.But assaulting the lab is suicide,so Wildeye volunteers to distract the lab's defenders while the others find backup.He fought Shamblers and several Lotus Clan patrols,roll up boulders to crush several Lotus Clan buildings.The group later arrives with warriors.They spot upon a creature known only as the Shale Lord destroying the controller to the gate of Soban's Laboratory.He successfully destroys the tower,but dies in the process.They built a base and assault the Lab and destroy it,rescuing Gaihla,despite Soban's arrival. Safe Haven As Gaihla was taken in a Monastery,they found Utara in the entrance,they defeated her and make Gaihla enter the Monastery,Tao and his Monks helps them defend the monastery from both Lotus and Serpent Clans.They search the area for enemies.Koril's base is defended by a gate,while Issyl's base is nearby..They destroyed them all.Then kill both Issyl and Koril. The Prince and the Wolves Serpent prince Taro built his Royal Academies on the area.You must eliminate all of the Serpent,Dragon and Lotus warriors as they are pouring through them.After you destroy them all, Taro was forced to retreat and tell his father Lord Oja that it wasn't the Wolf Clan been causing this Endless Winter but the Lotus. despite his insistence, he'll let them pass for now. Coming to the Mountain Yvaine's forces are holed up in the mountains.Grayback must build armies to destroy all Lotus villages and Serpent reinforcements sent by Budo and Utara.He later ascends to the mountain. The Wolf and the Witch Grayback,along with Longtooth and Wildeye enters the cavern.They found Yvaine and the Skull inside.She absorbs the Skull's powers,making her invincible.He must destroy first the orbs that connect her with the totem.They fought her and killed her and her guards. Aftermath Grayback exits the cave,preparing his forces for a bright future, and preparing for war against Zymeth himself. Category:Campaign